Madison's Prom Night Problem
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Everyone has a date for the Senior Prom, except Madison. Will Madison be left date less for prom or will someone come and save the day?


Summary: Everyone has a date for the Senior Prom, except Madison. Will Madison be left date less for prom or will someone come and save the day?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Power Rangers, just the idea.

A/N: I'm assuming Nick left early April. With that little note done. Please enjoy, and please leave a review.

Madison's Prom Night Problem

"I can't believe you didn't think to find a date?" Xander said, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Well, I don't know, Xander. Between saving the world, school, work, and keeping our identities secret, and then trying to return to a normal life – catching up with everything, family stuff . . . I guess finding a prom date wasn't on the top of my list." Madison snapped back. The two stopped their discussion long enough for Madison to ring up a customer. When the customer left they went back to talking about the former Blue Mystic Ranger's dilemma.

"I know, I know, but still. We were all able to find dates. I mean the Master is gone, Maddie." Xander gently pointed out.

"No, you guys didn't. You're all going with each other. Chip and Vida, you and Clare. You didn't have far to look." Madison said. Xander opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Madison. "Plus, if you want to go that route and get technical. The sixth member to this couple set isn't here!" She finished exasperated by the whole ordeal.

Madison left to go to the backroom to gather her jacket and purse. The urge to run took over her, and she felt the need to escape. She was at her locker when she heard footsteps behind her. Xander couldn't see her face, but could hear her short breaths, the sounds of someone overwhelmed and left with no other choice but to cry.

Madison attempted to hold back her tears; frustrated at the on-goings of the past few weeks. The emotions she had bottled up over that time were surfacing against her will. Xander put his hand on her shoulder. _'I never thought long distance relationships were this hard. Why hasn't he come back already? It's almost been two months.' _She asked herself.

"Listen, I need to go and collect myself. I'm fine, I just – can I take my break now, even if I'm not really suppose to, seeing as V, and Chip haven't come in yet?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Take one for as long as you want. If you want, Maddie I'll take . . ." Xander started to say comfortingly.

"No, Clare's so excited to go with you. You two do make a really cute couple." She said, trying to hint to her dense Aussie friend. Xander knew that Madison was at her wits end, and felt completely horrible since he couldn't do anything about it. He thought of her as a little sister, and hated to see her like this.

Madison turned away from Xander so he couldn't see the few tears that escaped from her eyes and left to sort through her thoughts, feelings, and dilemma.

**A Few Days Later . . .**

Four girls sat at the round table in Rootcore discussing the big night. "Hey, I'm not going either." Leelee told Madison.

"I'm going to go." Madison snapped. Seeing the hurt look on Leelee's face, she apologized. "Sorry Leelee, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay. I understand." Leelee said.

"So, what are you going to do then?" Vida asked, curious herself.

"I'm going to hang here. I told Clare I'd watch over Rootcore for her. I just don't think prom and Phineas are going to mix. I'm not mad though, we'll have our own little party here." Leelee answered. Vida huffed looking at the yellow seal on the table. "What's wrong?" Leelee asked.

"I'm trying to convince Chip to wear a normal tux." Vida explained.

"How's it going?" Madison asked.

"It's not." Vida curtly replied.

"I'm just glad to get out for awhile." Clare said cheerfully. "The responsibility of being a full sorceress is a lot harder than I thought." The girls continued to talk about prom. _'Three days til prom and I still don't have a date. I guess I am really going by myself – how sad is that?' _Madison thought to herself.

**The Day Before Prom . . .**

The two sisters laid out their dresses, shoes, and accessories for one of the most important nights of their teenage years. Vida caught her sister starring at her sky blue dress, assumingly daydreaming. Vida surprisingly went with a pink – rocker pink, but pink dress. "Try Nick, again. Tell him it's important this time!" Vida pleaded with her sister, she really didn't wan to see her this sad.

"No, V." Madison said shaking her head adamantly for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Why not?" Vida said in protest.

"Because Nick's at his adoptive parents', he's really making progress. On a good note, he said he'd be back in a couple of weeks. In time for our graduation, hopefully." Her face lit up at the sound of her own good news, but just as fast did it return to its depressed state.

"He said a lot of things." Vida grumbled. Madison just made a face at her as if to say 'don't start'. "Hey, what about Ben?" Vida said, beaming at her own brilliant idea.

"Nope. He's visiting his father." Madison said shooting down another of her ideas.

"So?" Vida whined.

"In Germany. His father is stationed there." Madison filled her twin in.

"Oh." Vida said in almost a whisper. She folded her arms, and scrunched up her face, pressed to find a solution to Madison's date problem.

"Plus, I don't think Nick would be too fond with me going with my ex. Even if we are just friends." Madison told Vida.

"Forget Nick." Vida retorted, disgusted by his absence at something as crucial as this.

"Don't be like that." Madison asked, sitting on her bed careful not to wrinkle her dress. Vida flopped down beside her, and put an arm around her.

"There's always Daggeron." Vida started to suggest.

"You're kidding, right?" Madison said, looking at her like she had gone insane. "Doesn't matter anyway. Daggeron and Itassis are settling a feud between two villages, they won't be back til the day after." Madison informed.

"Hey! Matoombo-" Vida started, but was quickly cut off by her twin.

"NO!!" Madison hollered. She rested her head on Vida's shoulder as both just stared at the posters over Vida's bed.

**Later that Night . . .**

"Can I help you Maddie?" Jenji asked.

"Hey, Jenji! No, I don't think anyone can help me." Madison replied.

"What's wrong?" The feline asked.

"Not date for prom." Madison supplied.

"Prom?" Jenji asked confused.

"It's a big dance thing. Everyone gets dressed up. It's a big deal." Madison tried to explain.

"I see. Like a ball." The genie replied.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you'd be with Daggeron and Itassis." Madison inquired.

"They wouldn't let me come. Bunch of wet blankets if you ask me. Said something about getting in the way or making things worse. Doesn't matter, I have my evening filled with things to do." The cat huffed. Madison couldn't help but shed a smile and giggle a little.

"Well, I better go. Tomorrow night is prom night. It's too bad I can't use a spell and conjure up a date, but I know that's against the rules . . . abuse of our magic." Madison reminded herself aloud, turning to leave.

"You know Maddie, you don't need some guy to make that prom fun, right?" Jenji proposed to the young woman. Madison thought for a moment about what her friend said before nodding in agreement.

"You're right, Jenji. I don't need a date to enjoy myself. Thanks." Madison said grateful for the enlightening sentiment. She then exited the tree on her way home for some well deserved and needed sleep. The genie watched the teen leave and wished he could do more. _'No one should be that sad on such a special night.' _

"Dream date, huh?" The cat said aloud to no one but himself.

**Prom Night . . .**

The gang headed into the gym. They were all amazed at how awesomely well the PTA transformed their lame gym into a sophisticated prom scene. And as a thanks to the Mystic Force for defeating the evil that was hell bent on taking over not just Briarwood, but the entire world, the PTA based the prom theme after them. Red, blue, green, yellow, and pink decorations and some posters with the team captured by free-lance photographers. As amazing as it all was, the red wasn't helping Madison feel any better, and the parts that had the two colors, blue and red strewn together made her feel even worse. On the other hand, Chip was in heaven.

The music started and the gang hesitated to move. "Go, I'll be fine." Madison urged her friends.

"Come with, sis." Vida implored, just then a slow song began.

"Go." She said again. They reluctantly did as she asked and entered the dance floor. The group with the exception of Madison danced to the song, and the next one, and the one after that. Despite their persistent nagging, Madison wouldn't budge. Even though she didn't feel like dancing, didn't mean she had to be alone.

"Hey." An unfamiliar voice said. Madison whirled around to see who it was.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"Um . . . I thought it would be a good idea to ask you to dance now before your friends came back and I chickened out." The young man said. Madison fell in awe. He was dressed like a prince; with blonde hair so light it was almost white, a soothing voice that could carry you away, and piercing light blue eyes, big and gorgeous. He was tall, built, handsome . . . the perfect dream date. Madison **knew **he didn't go to her school, she definitely would have seen him.

"Won't your girlfriend mind?" Madison asked coyly.

"I don't have one." He replied.

"Well, your date?" Madison corrected.

"I came for a friend, I don't think they'd care." He answered. Madison was running out of reasons to not accept his offer to dance.

"Okay. Lead the way. I'm Maddie, by the way." She said taking his hand.

"Where are my manners, I'm . . . .J . . .J-James." He said smiling at her with his brilliant whites. They made their way to the dance floor and began to dance with each other.

"Chip, are you listening? I thought we left her here. I really want her to get her out there and dance with us." Vida complained.

"I think we're gonna have to wait." Chip said, pointing out to the crowd of dancing teenagers. They all followed Chip's finger to where he pointed, leading to the two dancing in the middle of it all, laughing, talking, and smiling.

'Whose that?" Xander blurted out.

"I don't know." Vida replied, still starring at the two.

"Does he even go to our school?" Chip asked.

"All right, Super Chip, it's about time to cut in." Vida commanded, grasping him by the collar of his cape. Chip and Vida wound up compromising on the attire the former yellow ranger was going to wear. The result was a yellow tux accented in black, along with a yellow cape also accented in black. She pushed him forward on to the dance floor.

Chip took one look at the guy, and spun on his heels. "No way!" Chip protested.

"Xander?" Clare said arms folded.

"Try again." Xander said firmly planted, his arms folded as well. All four waited until Madison and her new "friend" got off the dance floor. It was only about five minutes – five minutes too long though.

"Getting a little too close for comfort." Xander noted, watching the two slow dance. The gang nodded. When they finally returned, Madison introduced him.

"You new?" Chip piped up.

"No, I don't go here. I'm here for a friend." James informed the group.

"Aren't they missing you, mate?" Xander asked, stepping a tiny bit closer. Madison watched intently at the group's response to James. Besides the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that he wasn't going to be accepted, she was also pissed by the unfriendly welcome he was receiving.

"Nope. They're having a ball; I don't think they'll care. Hey, you want some punch?" He asked Madison.

"Sure." Madison answered. James gestured to the others, but they declined.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked.

"We don't know who he is, that's all." Vida told her twin.

"So? He's a really nice guy. You're the ones who said to have fun." Madison argued back.

"Not with some stranger. As Nick's friend, I have a responsibility to make sure no guy goes after you. And he's getting a little too chummy with you, if you ask me." Xander explained.

"First, no one asked you, Xander. Out of all people, I thought you would understand that, thought you knew me better than that, thought you all did." She said, especially referring to Xander and Vida. "He's not hitting on me – he's just being nice. And not for nothing, but you're the one who told me to go with Ben!" Madison pointed out to her Vida.

"But I know Ben." Vida shot back. _'And I know I can kick his ass.'_ She reaffirmed to herself.

Madison added one more thing before leaving to find James, "I invited him to hang with us after prom at the Rock Porium, but don't worry he can't come. He said something about **having** to leave exactly at twelve, no later. So don't worry – and yes, I don't really give a damn about your opinions." She finished, shutting Xander up before he could say anything. "I'll see you guys later." The four watched her storm off.

"Weird, just like Cinderella. Except it's the guy that has to leave at midnight and not the girl." Chip paused in thought. "Plus, we did tell her to have fun. We could try to get to know him . . . for Maddie's sake." Chip suggested. Everyone glared at him, knowing he was right, and feeling guilty they didn't give James an honest shot, and more importantly didn't trust Madison.

The former rangers all enjoyed the rest of their night after finding James and Madison and apologizing. They actually found James to be a real likeable guy. The night was filled with laughter, and a lot of dancing both slow and normal. Each special moment captured by Madison and her camera, but his time she didn't leave herself out by hiding behind it. For once, she was also in front of the camera. Xander and Vida were named Prom King and Queen, to everyone shock, not about Xander – but Vida. Of course, Vida rubbed in all the preppies and cheerleaders' faces.

When it struck midnight James kissed her hand, and departed, but not without saying one last thing. "It was an honor and joy to meet you, and hang out with you the entire night."

"Thank you, James." Madison said, and couldn't help but blush. "Hey, am I ever going to see you again?" She asked, worried that this was it.

"Oh, I think so." He said, smiling at her with those dazzling whites. She watched him leave and then went back to enjoy the rest of the time with her friends. Not long after the party was over and they all gathered at the Rock Porium for an after party gathering.

**The Next Day . . .**

The gang shuffled to work, with Clare tagging along. She spent the night at the Rocca's house for a girls' night. Madison was wide-awake compared the rest, full of energy. She was still beaming from the night before with her mysterious prince. She didn't like him as more than a friend, only one person had her heart, even if he wasn't here, but James did save the night.

They stopped in front of the Rock Porium, as Xander fiddled with the keys, trying to find the one that opened the front door to the store. Madison felt like someone was watching her. She turned around to see if she could spot them, as her eyes focused in on someone. "Nick? Nick!!" She yelled. She instantly ran across the street and into his arms, the others following suite.

"Wow, mate. Why so dressed up?" Xander said looking at Nick, who was wearing a black tux, accented with red, holding a bouquet of red and blue roses.

"Yeah, it's sooo early." Chip commented, stretching and yawning.

"Well, the sign said Rock Porium is closed today out of respect for its awesome employees. So, I waited here by the tree. I figured you'd be here sooner or later." Nick responded.

"Closed? Really?" Xander repeated. _'I must remember that sign . . . wait – oops.'_ Xander thought, trying to recall that events of last night. Nick gave a firm nod. And the others glared at the former green ranger.

"Xander if I wasn't so tired I rearrange your limbs." Vida told him.

"That still doesn't explain the tux and flowers." Madison said, very observantly.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I didn't make it to your prom – that – no, I'm stupid. Even Udonna and Leanbow thought that was foolish of me. And this doesn't make-up for it, but I'm back . . .earlier. I had Leelee and Phineas help me decorate Rootcore to look like a prom. You know Phineas, anytime is a good time to have a party." Nick said, handing Madison the bouquet of flowers. Madison leapt in his arms and the two shared a passionate kiss.

"So Rootcore did survive Phineas. Good to know." Clare said, rather relieved.

"Since the Rock Porium is closed." Chip began, giving Xander a dirty look, "Mind if we crash?"

"No, of course not guys, you were invited all along. I mean, it wouldn't be a party without V." Nick commented.

"Don't even try to get on my good side." Vida retorted causing every to laugh. The gang all walked through the tree and made their way to Rootcore. On their way they bumped into Jenji and Daggeron. After greeting them, Xander continued what he was saying.

"Yeah, you missed it Nick. Maddie here, had a blast, we all did, James too. Good thing for you, I guess, Maddie."

"James?" Nick asked, but was completely ignored.

"He was really cool." Chip interjected.

"He was?" Nick repeated, pulling Madison in closer to him.

"Don't worry, Nick. He's just a friend. And you should know that you're the only one for me and that I love you." She reassured her boyfriend.

"I love you too," he said kissing her lightly on the lips. "So, James?" he asked, waiting for further details about this guy from his friends. They continued to tell Nick everything about last night, without skipping a beat. Nick, being Nick, tried as subtly as possible to insert questions pertaining to James, to get a better idea of what Maddie's new friend was like.

They weren't far from Rootcore when Daggeron pulled Jenji aside. The others kept going, not noticing they were suddenly two short.

"What is it Daggeron?" Jenji asked innocently.

"What you did for Madison was very thoughtful, noble and kind." Daggeron complemented. He saw the shocked reaction on Jenji's face and continued. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, but how'd you know?" The genie asked amazed at his accurate claim.

"Blonde hair that was almost white, piercing light blue eyes, charming, an animated story teller. If I remember correctly, you were quite the charmer back home . . . the cat's meow. Call it a hunch." Daggeron explained, raising an eyebrow. "Using magic to help a friend." Pausing for a moment, "Regardless, it was a nice thing to do." Daggeron said with a smile.

Jenji couldn't contain the happiness that he felt from all the praise and complements his master, Daggeron, had given him. Jenji smiled from cat ear-to-cat ear.

"Thanks." The feline said. "No girl should attend a ball alone and have a bad time, especially one, such as Maddie. Maddie's my friend. And – and if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here. I'd be magic dust – remember that bird monster . . .Screamer. I hate birds." Jenji reminded his old friend.

Daggeron nodded. "I do, still it was uncharacteristic of you to put another ahead of yourself. I'm proud of you Jenji." Daggeron said putting a hand on the cat's shoulder. "Come on." The two old friends caught up to the teens, which were enjoying teasing Nick.

"Seriously guys!" Nick yelled in reference to the torture his friends were subjecting him to by continually comparing him to or just talking about James "the prince". Maddie hugged her boyfriend tightly to comfort him, even though she herself couldn't help but join in the uproarious laughter. They continued to laugh and talk on their way to meet up with all their friends: Udonna, Leanbow, Itassis, Matoombo, Nikki, Toby, Leelee, Phineas, and some other mystical and non-mystical friends to yet another "prom". This time though, everyone that was supposed to be there – was.

The End


End file.
